Another Day In Paradise
by ForHadesSake
Summary: The seven are on their way to Greece to defeat Gaea and this is how a normal day on board would be. A one-shot ft fights, laughs and kisses. Lots of Percabeth fluff post Tartarus, a very mature Percy, a bit of Caleo and joking romans! Just a cute and funny ff with all our fav characters while we wait for BOO! -


It was a normal day on the Argo II. Well, as _normal_ as a day in a war ship flying to Greece full of demigods could get.

Leo was whispering to his dragon on deck about a girl named Calypso. He missed her terribly. It had been weeks since he left the island and even though the others knew where he had ended up he only talked about the girl with Festus or Piper. The Beauty Queen had her 'ways' to make him talk and he simply just poured all about his mysterious girl whenever she asked. She insisted that she wasn't charmspeaking him, how dare he said that, "we are friends Leo, come on. I do not charmspeak my friends!" but he knew she was letting on just a tiny bit of her magic. And she loved it and enjoyed how much head over heels in love he was with the girl on the island, that she hugged him and kissed his cheeks clapping and jumping up and down. Girls, gods…

It had been a quiet day, and it was starting to feel strange. No monsters in the morning and well into the afternoon meant they were going to be awake all night. Ugh!

Percy stood with his girlfriend on the other end of the boat, by the railing, talking while keeping watch.

"Are you tired?" She asked. He was playing with one lock of blond hair that looked extremely cute today. She had asked the question twice before and but he was in another planet, curling and uncurling her strand of hair around his finger.

"No" He lied and tried to stifle another yawn, so he _was_ listening this time... She felt a little guilty because it was mainly her fault that he hadn't slept well last night; he had soothed her after a terrible nightmare, and stayed awake until she fell asleep again. Well not entirely her fault, he would have woke up on his own surely after an own nightmare. The crew's sleep was very light in general.

"You should go to sleep. It won't be easy tonight"

"I'm not tired" He insisted. She frowned.

"But..." He sighed; the last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Annabeth.

"Okay, let's go to sleep" He said and pulled her with him.

"You know one of us has to keep watch." She said, as much as she wanted to go with him.

"Then there's no point on me going to sleep if you're not going to be right next to me"

"That's cute"

"You know what I mean" She smiled. He really couldn't go to sleep if she wasn't snuggled against him. "But I'm not tired, I'm bored. It's a boring afternoon"

"Yes and thank the gods."

"Since it arrived you haven't used your dagger. I'm worried you're out of practice" He said mockingly.

Annabeth got all her stuff back, shipped in an Hermes box neatly packed, and they all suspected who could it be that was so kind to return them to her. But Annabeth somehow knew Athena had managed to retrieve them as a gift for getting the statue back and going through Tartarus _and surviving_. Even with split personalities she could managed that.

Annabeth laughed and before he could turn around to look at her she had her dagger to his throat.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you" She smirked.

"I'm so worried its keeping me awake at night" He got his face closer to hers and trailed a few kisses to her mouth. Trying to distract her while he got his sword out of his pocket, she pushed him away just in time and blocked his sword with her dagger. That surely woke him up.

"Nice try" She told him smiling. The metals clung loudly again when he moved his arm to attack her from another side.

"What?!" Leo turned around alert ready to fight but spot then dueling at the other end "Idiots!" He yelled at them and got a little annoyed but a little bit of action got him the distraction he was waiting for; he just wanted to stop thinking about her every living second.

"Sorry Leo!" Annabeth yelled back.

Annabeth attacked Percy fast and he let her walked him backwards "Fight me back! Come on! Fight me back!"

"You don't want that" That made her angry and he smiled and stopped blocking her dagger to actually fight her back.

Percy tripped against some shields and made a lot of noise, she laughed but he recovered and got up before her next attack.

"What's happening?!" Hazel and Frank came running up to deck, weapons ready.

"It's nothing, Percy's getting his ass kicked" Leo replied. They both breathed with relief, and sat next to each other away from the action.

Piper appeared at the top of the stairs, her hair wet like she just got off the shower, her sword and cornucopia in hand.

"I'm sorry Pipes, it seems they wanted to play. Nothing's happening" Hazel told her. She just smiled and turned and called back "Jason!"

"You're making this way too easy, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth faked a yawned. "Come _on_!"

"Annabeth your other side" Hazel yelled at her. She laughed because she knew Percy to well; he knew all of his moments, whenever he shows signs of changing the side he went to the other side, this time was no different. She had a smug expression on her face.

Jason come on deck suddenly and looked around "oh good, I thought they were attacking us" Piper took his hand.

"Go Annabeth!" Leo cheered when she duck under Percy's arm and his sword hit the railing making a deep dent. "My boat! Don't hit my boat!"

"Sorry!" Percy apologized and a single minute of distraction gave Annabeth advantaged cornering him again "Wow. Fierce"

"Are you convinced already?" She asked.

"Nahh…Not really" She barely block his next movement, she let him hit her on purpose, she just trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hit her that hard. Instead of make his sword to back off she just intercepted her dagger between his sword and her arm.

"Ouch." She winced and covered her arm. "Percy..."

"Nice trick, I'm not falling for this." But her pained face made him stop and considered.

"2 drachmas that he believes her" Piper said over to Jason.

"Okay. Let's make it interesting, 3 drachmas he doesn't. He knows it's an act" Piper shook her head. Just looking at Percy she could tell he was dying inside from the doubt of whether he hurt her or not.

Annabeth grabbed her dagger with the other hand and kept hold of her arm. He lowered his sword completely and she almost smiled because she knew he had him.

"Oh Wise Girl, I'm sorry."

"It's alright" She muttered and he walked the rest of the distance to her.

"Let me see, does it hurt?"

"Mmhm" But when he was close enough she raised her dagger again to find his sword blocking her. She laughed.

"It's a draw" Piper said "He didn't let go of his sword but he looked genuinely worried"

"Damn him. How could he not see it was an act? I could use 3 drachmas" Jason cursed and Frank laughed.

"Won't you believe me if I told you I'm hurt?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well no if we are playing, besides…you have perks" Jason replied.

"You'd probably charmspeak him into believing he did" Frank noted.

"You would" Hazel added.

"Guys! I'm hurt here, I do not charmspeak you. Yes you do"

"Yes you do" Jason smile at her lovingly. Her angry expression made him smile more.

"I don't, I'm serious!" She crossed her arms, she didn't like being told that she manipulated them, that reminded her of Drew, she was nothing like her.

"It's okay, we don't mind. As long as you don't tell as to jump off a cliff"

"Gods! I don't…" She started "Tell me one time where I charmspeak any of you?"

"Well…the point is we wouldn't know now would we?" Hazel looked at her serious.

"There are all those times when the 6 of us are really worried about something and you go calm down or something and I don't know about the others but I feel like we are in Fiji on vacation" Frank explained.

She couldn't really denied those times, she was good intentioned though.

"I…I don't want you all overwhelm, I just want to make you feel better!" She frowned and Jason saw more colors than the ones in the rainbow shifting in her eyes, he had to look away because it was dazzling. "You wouldn't be contradicting me of charmspeaking you if I charmspeaked you, have you thought of that?"

"She's got a point" Jason said, Frank nodded.

"You're probably not doing it now" Hazel realized and Jason and Frank agreed. She was so angry now. The all shared looks and started laughing.

"We are just messing with you Pipes!" Jason embraced her but she kept with her arms crossed.

"We were kidding" Frank reassured her and Hazel nodding smiling.

"Don't be angry" Piper smile after a while believing them. It was just weird see the three romans kidding and keeping a joke for so long.

"Leo's right, our Greek _is_ rubbing on you. You're lost" She told them and laughed too.

"You're making your bad behaviors to stick." Hazel confirmed and Frank laughed. Consider joking against someone's expense to be a bad behavior was so 1940s of her.

On the other end of the boat Percy and Annabeth were still fighting.

"Don't do that again. I could have hurt you!"

"You wouldn't." She rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not holding back"

"I don't need you to" She shot back.

"Do you think I don't know? You're capable. You're _more_ than capable but if you don't defend yourself!"

"Are you angry right now?" She asked amused while they kept battling.

"Of course! It's not funny, I really thought I hurt you"

"Maybe I'll have a bruise" She joke and pouted.

"I'm serious." His concentration was not in fighting her back now and he started feeling the sleepless night weigh on him.

"Gods I can't believe you got like that. It was nothing!" He dropped his sword and grabbed her dagger arm in the air fighting to get it out of her tight grip. "It's not fair, pick up your sword!"

"It slip, sorry" He shrugged and let go of her arm, then he raised his arms showing defeat "it seems that you win"

"That's not fair" Her dagger an inch away from his nose

"Are you going to talk to me about _fair _Lady?"

Their friends cheered Annabeth, too far away to hear what they were saying.

"Are you still angry at me?" She put her dagger away and looked at him with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes" She put her arms around his neck.

"Don't be silly Seaweed Brain"

"I don't like to think I hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose" She smiled at the warm sea that stared back at her; she could see he was hurt because of it.

"You didn't" His face told her he was still thinking about it.

"I could have" He argued. His frown depend, trouble tired seagreen eyes looked into her grey. It was weird for Annabeth he hadn't seen him so angry at her for long time, she was almost always the one angry and he would go around begging for forgiveness. She couldn't think the last time he had been angry at her, it took her so far back to when they were 13/14 where they bickered for stupid things. She considered that not sleeping had something to do with it; in other situation he would have found it funny… or maybe it was the situation, of them there sailing to their deaths maybe that got him so matured.

"Do you think I'm so stupid?"

"No, because you're not stupid. You're the exact opposite of stupid is why I don't like what you did" His voice was calm and tired and it was the worst kinda angry. She preferred being yelled at. God he really had matured when did this happen?! I couldn't have been from last night to this morning. She shouldn't have missed something this big!

"I wouldn't let you chop my arm off. And I did defend myself, just...barely"

"Just..._barely_" He imitated her and rolled his eyes. Tartarus she decided suddenly, it was definetely the fact that they went through Hell that got him like that. She was changed too but she saw it drastically on him, he was older and matured and thankfully still her Seaweed Brain, she supressed a smile "I could really have hurt you! Well, you couldn't have known how the hit was going to go"

"I did actually. See, I calculate the length of your arm with the wind flying my way to the mass of you sword and it gave me this great X that told me the force of your hit wouldn't be too strong and I could take it without open a gash on my arm. It's pure physics" She talked quickly and smiled brightly at her 2.5 second theorem. She will love to look into that actually. (A/n: i don't know a single shit about math, i suck so bad srly. I just invented that)

"Pure physics? Wow!" In spite of being angry that got a smile out of him "and all that in a matter of less that milliseconds! That's impressive, even for you"

"I know, they should really give me the Physics Nobel Price" She counted the numbered of Athena's offspring that had gotten that price, it was more than half. She was seriously looking into this theorem; maybe fighting with Percy could get her the award. She smiled innocently "Am I forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it" She kissed him.

"What about now?"

"Maybe" She smirked and kissed him again. "I don't like you getting hurt. And I would like it even less if I was the one who did it"

"I'm not hurt" She reassured him again. He wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on top of her head. She was tall but he was taller now.

"I know that you're the last person I need to protect. You can defend yourself better that I can. I'll probably get us both kill doing something stupid..."

"You bet" She muttered and smiled against his chest.

The smell of the sea was so strong in him even though they haven't sail through the ocean in days. She blamed it on battling; she had noticed a few years back how after a battle he smelled just divine, it strengthen somehow, maybe it was adrenaline. The sea was a various hundred feet down so that couldn't be it. She breathed in and tried to think of them on the beach at Camp Halfblood.

"...but sometimes I just want to"

"Good. I want it, too"

"Liar" He accused and she could feel him smiling.

"You're always protecting me" She kissed the side of his neck.

"Not more than what you do"

"We watch each other's backs. We always have"

"Yes but I wish you didn't have to. Whenever you're against my back I just keep remembering that poisonous dagger"

"That was a long time ago. I know what daggers to take now" She joked, she knew he was being completely serious and sincere but there was no way that after all these years fighting behind him they would change that, and he knew it, just as much as his favorite color.

"I don't want you taking any daggers"

"You would do the same for me" She reminded him and he tighten his embrace "we are almost there" She only whispered that.

"But I am so_ tired_" He said and his voice broke in the last word. She would have said and I told you so, but she knew this run deeper than a few hours of sleep. They were tired of the gods getting them to fix their stupid problems, tired of fighting and fighting and get up and fight again the next day, knowing that they only fought to face the scariest and most difficult battle in a few days, it seemed never ending. The odds of them being on that freaking prophesy... He really needed a vacation from all of this. He wanted to go back home finish school, alternate his life between monsters, school and camp and have a little peaceful dates with his girlfriend. Was that so much to ask?

She looked up to him and he swollowed a lump in his throat. She saw right through him though, he wanted to cry. She bit on her lip painfully, they kept each other on their feet but there was nothing she could say right now to make him feel better. She took a couple of deep breath trying to come up with words and he started imitating her after a while, breathing along side of her, slowly, in and out. In and out.

"It's okay, we are together" He said after a few minutes completely calm. Trust Annabeth to do exactly what he needed her to. He loved her so.

"That's the most important thing. We are together what could go wrong?" She said the last part ironically. He could name a few things that could go wrong but instead he laughed. When you can choose between laughing and crying...choose laughing definetely his motto.

"Trouble seems to find us" He reminded her. She scoffed.

"Or you" She corrected.

"Yes, but you know I am wherever you are so that includes you by default" He kissed her temple a few times.

"Am I all forgiven now?" She asked after a few minutes of quietly enjoying each other's warmth.

He didn't say anything just held her or maybe she was holding him. "You'd have never started this. You can barely stand" Stand as in the literally stand, the figurative stand was on his feet again, thankfully.

She was right, with her warmth embracing him, supporting himself against the railing he just wanted to dozed off. He managed to laugh.

"You'll have to do more than that to _tire_ me" He let the sentence hung in the air. She hit his arm when she got it.

"Percy!" She was flushed and flustered. She hid her face against his chest and he could hear a muffled "Gods. You're such an idiot" He laughed for real now.

They haven't done it yet but the words were just enough to make her nervous. And he knew it. Not so matured now…

"We are getting attack. Real attack. CALLING ALL UNITS" Leo yelled down the stairs. Frank was near the alarm and pressed it. The others were not on deck, but surely running around below gathering their stuff.

"Great" Percy muttered "who is it now?" Annabeth sighed.

"Finally we were getting a few minutes of quietness" Percy could see her determined and annoyed stare, those grey stormy eyes that he loved so much.

"Lovebirds we got some bad guys down there. Care to offer?" Leo yelled when a canon went off. He stirred the ship the other direction so a bomb missed the mast by millimeters.

"I'm ready" Percy said and took his girlfriends hand.

"Will you watch my back?" She asked.

"Always but only if you watch mine"

Telling her there was no other way they could fight; it had been settled a long time ago. He couldn't change it even though it made him uneasy. She smiled and he smiled back.

"You know what?" He asked raising his sword.

"What?" She was expecting him to fire something stupid.

"I love you." He looked right into her grey eyes. She was stun for a moment looking back into his green eyes "Gods, I love you doesn't even cover it all!"

"We are getting attack! we are getting attack!" Leo was yelling at the macarena melody and Piper was laughing really hard. "WE ARE FREAKING GETTING ATTACK GUYS" Hazel looked over the railing.

"Yep, we are getting attack" She confirmed as if the booms didnt already.

"Stop freaking!" Piper said and she couldnt help but slip just a tiny bit of her charmspeak.

"You just did it Pipes!" Jason laughed.

"Fiji. We are in Fiji" Frank said dreamingly to what Hazel and Piper laughed.

"Zhang are you high?" Leo asked

"On charmspeak" He nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asked not getting the Fiji joke.

"I know" Annabeth replied after recovering herself. "I love you doesnt seem to cover it all but I love you too" He gave her a quick kiss before joining the others ready to make a plan and attack back.

"We are not planning any counter attack until someone explains this joke to me"

"There goes your ship" Jason shrugged.

"Good point. Lets attack people, what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this one-shot. CANT WAIT FOR BOO! Review please!

love,


End file.
